


A Test of Faith

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Priests, Apples, Bodily Fluids, Church Sex, Confessional Sex, Cum Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Im fucking depraved, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nuns, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Panty Kink, Panty Sniffing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Kylo Ren, Priest Kink, Priests, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Taking religious things and making them sexual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forced blowjob, innocence kink, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Father Ren has been tasked with looking after the new arrival Sister Cora. Is it lust in the air or a test from God?Look this fic is pure fucking depraved priest kink porn. There is no plot. Just porn.Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kylo Ren

We were due to expect the arrival of Sister Cora sometime this afternoon. She was transferring to our church at the request of the Bishop. Snoke was looking to expand our teachings and our flock and Sister Cora would be the latest addition. Other than that she was a complete mystery, Snoke hadn't told any of us much about her. Although he had assigned me to be her guide for her first week, someone to help her navigate her way around the abbey and make her as comfortable as possible. A room had been prepared for her earlier today by the other sisters. I had completed my usual duties and now all I could do was wait. Perhaps I could read to pass the time, it couldn’t hurt to refresh my memory of the verses bound by black leather. Flipping to my marked page I got myself comfortable amongst the pews and started to read. 

I got through a few pages before there was a soft knock at the giant wooden entrance doors. Snapping my bible shut, I got to my feet and turned to greet whoever it was.  
“Hello?” Came a female’s voice.  
It was a sweet voice, tinged with curiosity. There at the doors stood a nun, struggling to carry a heavy looking suitcase. She was bathed in sunlight, giving her an almost angelic glow.  
“Hello, sister,” I responded, making my way over to her.  
This had to be her. Sister Cora. I stood a few steps from her now, unburdening her from her suitcase. I couldn’t look away from her, she had to be an angel sent by God himself. Her veil perfectly framed her heart shaped face. Her face was a kind one, youthful and pretty. 

Her forest green doe eyes were something I could lose myself in for hours. I followed the delicate line of her nose down further to her pink plush lips. Her lips curved upward into a smile wide enough to show her perfect porcelain teeth. Her small dainty hand was held out for me to shake. I clasped her tiny hand in my free one, shaking it. I couldn’t help but notice just how small her hand was in my own. She was a few inches shorter than me, but my height didn’t seem to intimidate her like it had others.  
“Father Ren I presume?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Wonderful. Its lovely to meet you. The Bishop mentioned you’d be here to receive me.”  
Oh how I’d love to receive her. There was an innocence around her, a blissfully ignorant innocence. She had no idea what effect she was having on me. 

Cora stepped further into the abbey, taking in her new surroundings with a hint of awe on her face. As she stepped past me, I caught a whiff of her scent and it was intoxicating. She smelt cleanly, lavender soap, fresh linen and a hint of something sweet. Something fruity. Oranges perhaps. I swallowed thickly, needing more. Cora had been talking whilst I remained in a haze, she turned back to me as if expecting an answer to her question.  
“Father?” She questioned.  
“Sorry?”  
Instead of seeming annoyed that I hadn't been listening she instead just smiled and repeated herself.  
“How far are my quarters from the classrooms and the kitchens?”  
I found myself distracted again, having to wrack my brain for the correct directions.  
“You’re on the floor above, but it isn't too far. I’ll show you,” I offered.  
“That would be very kind of you, thank you.”

Leading the way through the abbey, I made sure to not walk too quickly so she had time to remember the layout of the building and which corridor she needed to take, which corner she would need to turn, which staircase she would need to take. Eventually we reached her quarters, the room large but simple. I placed her suitcase down by the foot of her bed, considering offering to help her unpack but that would be inappropriate. They were her belongings I had no right to rifle through them.  
“The Bishop asked that I be your guide for the week as it’s easy to get lost here. If theres anything else you need to make your stay more comfortable please don’t hesitate to ask,” I explained.  
Somehow her face lit up more at this, “that’ll give us plenty of time to get acquainted.”  
I nodded, returning the smile before beginning the proper tour of the abbey. 

I led her back downstairs and to the classrooms first. There were four classrooms in total, I assumed by her interest that Cora would be teaching the children from the local village. Whilst she looked around the classroom, my thoughts were flooded with sin. I wanted to see what was under her uniform, I wanted her in ways no man of my status should want a woman. I couldn’t help but imagine how her small hands would feel wrapped around my long thick cock. Perhaps she’d have to use both hands at once. No, I shouldn’t be having these disgusting thoughts about someone so pure. Oh but maybe that was apart of the reason I was having these thoughts. Her purity, something to be defiled, deflowered. I could be the first man to touch her. Or I could control myself and my thoughts like a decent human being. I was going to need to pray for forgiveness, for strength. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep didn’t come easy that night, even after praying a few times. And then there was my dreams. All about her of course. All dirty and shameful. The first one she had come to me in my office, her hands desperate and needy across my body as she begged for me to quell the ache between her legs. The second one had her kneeling before me how she would kneel in prayer only my cock was between her pretty lips. I had awoken, fully hard and aching for release. Thankfully prayer and a cold shower had washed away my sins. Perhaps this was a test from the lord. One that I could not fail. 

That morning I went to check on Sister Cora, to make sure she was settling in well. I found her in the kitchen, finishing up making herself breakfast. My heart skipped a beat as she licked jam off her fingers. She sucked on her thumb the longest, savouring the sweet taste. What I’d give to…no…no. I was not going to let me thoughts get the better of me today. She noticed me, smiling softly.  
“Good morning father, did you sleep well?” She asked.  
My heart seized in panic at her question. Did she know that I’d dreamt of her? No she couldn’t possibly know. She would if I didn’t get it together though.  
“Fine, thank you sister. And you?” I responded.  
“I awoke a few times, but I suppose that was just me getting used to the new room.”  
“You’ll settle soon.”  
And hopefully so would my thoughts and feelings towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cora Ardmore

My first day had gone well, the other sisters and fathers had welcomed with me with open arms and I was already starting to see this place as home. Father Ren was the most welcoming and the most kind. I could see us striking up a good friendship. And there was no denying how handsome he was, not that I liked to think about it too often. Those thoughts would lead to impure ones, sinful ones. And I was not here to pursue what was likely a silly little crush. These feelings would pass. And to be sure of that I would pray a little harder each day. 

Today was going well, the children I was teaching were all so kind-hearted and accepting. They were all currently out in the front of the church yard, playing with each other. I watched from the doorway, making sure no bickering started. It was a warm day, warm enough that I wish we had slightly thinner uniforms to wear. So long as I wasn’t in the direct sun the heat was bearable.   
“Hows your first day going, sister?” Came Ren’s voice.   
Turning on my heel in the direction of his voice, I found him in the shade of the abbey almost as if he had been…lurking.   
“It's going well, thank you, father,” I smiled.  
“Good. The children haven’t been any trouble?”

“Not at all. And how's your day going, father?”  
Before he had a chance to respond there was a thud before one of the children began to wail. I rushed over, scooping up the small boy and sitting him in my lap. After examining him for any wounds I found two in total, a scraped knee and elbow.  
“Father Ren would you go to my classroom and fetch me the first aid kit, please?” I asked.  
Nodding, he quickly headed in that direction. In the meantime I stroked the child’s hair and offered comfort. Father Ren was back in no time at all, opening the box on the ground. As he passed me an antiseptic wipe our fingers brushed against each other’s. 

Something as simple as his touch brought heat to my cheeks. But not only my cheeks, my belly…between my legs. I’d never felt anything like it before. I met his gaze feeling something between us, something that made time stand still. It was like that feeling in the air before lightning strikes. Like something was about to happen or should happen. Perhaps I was wishing something would happen. My heart was beating so loud I thought that perhaps everyone else would be able to hear it. For the first time I realised just how large his hands were, how long his fingers were. So many of parts of my body would fit perfectly in his grasp. My wrists, my neck…my breasts. 

Another pained hiccup from the boy on my lap brought me out of my sinful thoughts. I took the packet from Father Ren and tore it open. Pre Warning the child beforehand I gently cleaned his cuts and scrapes. Of course the child fussed no matter how gentle I was. Father Ren handed me a couple of plasters that I used to cover the boy’s wounds. The boy remained on my lap, seeking comfort from me until he was ready to re-join his friends and play. Now it was just the two of us and judging by the way Father Ren was looking at me he had felt that spark too. 

Quickly I packed the first aid kit away and hurried back inside. I feared what might happen if I looked into those deep hazel eyes again, what I might see. I barricaded myself in the safety of my classroom and exhaled deeply. All these thoughts and feelings were so foreign, all so sinful. Perhaps I hadn't been praying enough, perhaps I had done something to anger the lord and this was my punishment. A confessional would be the best way to repent any and all sins. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the week the ache between my legs had only worsened to the point that it was becoming unbearable. Something had to be done. And Father Ren would be the perfect person to help me, he’d be so helpful throughout the week and had offered further help should I need it. Knocking on his office door, I waited to be called in. I closed the door behind me and turned to find him sat at his desk.   
“Sister, is there something I can help you with?” He asked, “you look troubled.”  
“I am Father. I’ve been having such sinful thoughts and feelings. And theres been this ache that has only grown.”  
“I see. And where is this ache?”

Swallowing hard and steeling my nerves I finally answered, “between my legs, Father.”  
There was a pause from him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. The longer he was silent the more I thought I was going to be in serious trouble.   
“And have you done anything to try and relieve it, Sister?” He finally asked.  
“No Father,” I hung my head in shame, “I…I don’t know how.”  
“There's nothing to be ashamed off, this ache you speak of is quite natural.”  
“It is?”   
“Yes. Perhaps I could…guide you through it.”  
Relief filled me; I should have come to him sooner instead of suffering in silence. 

“Thank you, Father. I tried praying in the hopes it would go away but perhaps God didn’t hear me,” I explained.  
“Or perhaps this is how he answers your prayers. Perhaps I am to be your salvation.”  
God did work in mysterious ways.   
“Please tell me what to do Father?” I practically pleaded.   
He motioned to the spare seat opposite his own. Once I was seated there was another moment of silence as if he was pondering his next instruction. His deep, intense gaze met my own.   
“Lift up your skirt,” he instructed.

No, that couldn’t be right. Exposing myself to him? I couldn’t. It would be wrong. I could be thrown out of the church; I could lose my veil. Everything I had worked so hard for could be gone. He could clearly sense my inner turmoil as she took on a more sympathetic approach.  
“Sister, I want to help you. This will just be between us. Its alright,” He reassured.   
Well if the lord had sent him to help me, I would be a fool to say no. I swallowed my fear and hesitantly lifted up my skirt, resting the black material on my knees. I avoided his hard, intense gaze. I felt shameful.   
“Further sister, I need to see the problem in order to give you the best help,” he continued.  
There was no judgement in his tone, no disgust. It gave me a shred of confidence as I lifted my skirt higher for him, pushing it out of the way so it couldn’t obscure his view. 

I felt completely exposed. Well I almost was. Whilst his tone of voice had put me more at ease, his gaze did not. It was predatory, almost shark like. Like I was something to be devoured.   
“Take your panties off, Sister,” he instructed.  
My cheeks were practically burning red hot by now, the flush spreading across my chest and shoulders. I closed my eyes, finding it easier if I didn’t have to look. With slightly shaky hands I slid the simple white cotton panties down my legs, leaving them on the floor beside my chair.   
“Sister it's alright. You don’t need to be ashamed. This is all natural,” Ren spoke calmly.   
“It is?” I asked.  
“Of course. God created us in his image, if it were a sin why would God allow us these simple pleasures?” 

I suppose he had a point. I waited for my next instruction, doing my best to get a lid on my nerves.   
“Spread your legs for me Sister, let me see your ache,” Ren directed.  
Biting at my bottom lip nervously, I slowly opened my legs for him. I expected this would be the thing to disgust him but instead he just looked…hungry. That tension was back, Ren was doing all he could to hold himself back. From doing what? I didn’t know. But I couldn’t help but glance down at his hands, wishing they were on me. A part of me wish he’d give in and touch me.   
“You mentioned you didn’t know how to relieve your ache, Sister? Does that mean you’ve never touched yourself?” He asked.  
“Never, Father.”

“I see.”  
Ren got to his feet, coming around to my side of the desk where he leant against it. Now he was closer, he could reach out and touch me if he wanted. That voice of doubt in the back of my mind was suddenly coming through loud and clear. It was telling me to run, to not be in this room alone with him any longer. I swallowed hard and covered myself with my skirt before getting to my feet.  
“I’m sorry Father, I can’t,” I excused myself.   
As I turned to leave, he reached out and wrapped his large hand around my wrist. The cold fingers of fear gripped my heart like a vice, I was like a deer caught in a trap.   
“You need to let go of your fear, Sister,” he spoke.  
“Please let go of me, Father.”

I turned to try and pry his hand from my wrist, instead it just gave him an advantage. He used his free hand to cover my mouth as he shoved me back into the nearest wall, pinning me between him and the brick. It would useless to scream. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Ren gently stroked across my cheek as if too soothe me, to comfort me. It did nothing of the sort, tears now rolling down my cheeks.   
“Don’t be afraid, Sister. I won’t hurt you, I told you I want to help you and I will. Besides you came to me, you wanted this.”  
After releasing his grip on my wrist, his hand vanished up my skirt. I expected to be disgusted by his touch, for it make my skin crawl. Instead it felt divine, which filled my head with only more doubt. Now sure that I wasn’t going to scream, he removed the hand over my mouth. 

His fingers rubbed a part of me that made me gasp, my knees threatening to buckle at any second. I felt…relief as he continued rubbing slow circles into me. The ache between my legs had been replaced with pleasure. It felt so good, I wanted more.   
“Please, Father,” I breathed.  
“What is it Sister, what do you need?”   
“M-more, Father. I need more. Please.”  
“That’s it, Sister, give into it. Feel it, feel my fingers soothe your ache.”  
Moaning softly, I let him take me apart with only his fingers. I’d wanted his hands on me, now I finally had them. And they were working wonders. 

“Your so wet, Sister,” he marvelled.  
“I-is that a bad thing, Father?”  
I was so unfamiliar with my own bodily functions; I had no idea what was right and wrong anymore.   
“No, Sister,” he answered, “your doing so well.”  
His praise reassured that seed of doubt, soothed it and shoved it back down where I would soon forget about it. Ren watched me with complete and utter fascination as he continued to make me moan and writhe against his fingers. His circles got a little faster as he applied more pressure. My eyelids fluttered as I let out another moan. The pressure was almost perfect. Almost…heavenly. 

Ren slipped one finger lower through my slick before easing it inside me. I gasped at the slight stretching sensation; it wasn’t a bad one, but it was a foreign one.   
“Is that good, Sister?” He asked.  
“Y-yes, Father.”  
Once his finger was buried deep inside of me, he began to pull it back out before pushing it back in again. He started a gentle rhythm, his thumb now rubbing circles into the sensitive spot, the part that had made me moan the loudest. Something felt like it was building deep in the pit of my stomach, something hot and tight. I clung to him, unsure of this new feeling.   
“It’s alright, Sister. This is how we’ll get rid of the ache. Let it happen,” he comforted.  
His finger curled against a spot inside me that had me coming apart at the seams for him. 

It felt like something snapped inside of me before intense pleasure filled every part of my being. I gasped at the feeling, soft moans and whimpers falling from my lips.   
“Oh, Father,” I moaned.   
I didn’t want the feeling to end, I’d never felt that good. I wanted to feel like that all the time. Eventually Ren stopped, pulling his hand from under my skirt. The red haze of lust faded away, replaced with shock and horror at what we had done. My eyes widened as I watched Ren suck his fingers clean. He made a hungry, satisfied sound as if I tasted good. I felt like I was going to throw up. My skirt fell back into place and I forced myself out of his office. I ran as quick as my legs could carry me to my quarters. Once in the safety of my room I threw myself to my knees before the cross hanging on the wall. God please have mercy on my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.

Chapter 3

Kylo Ren

Sister Cora bolted from my office, the door slamming behind her. The taste of her sweetness still lingered on my tongue, it was a good thing she had run or I would have licked her clean just to get more of her honey. Her scent still clung to my fingers, and I inhaled deeply, savouring the remanents. The smell made me heady, much like her taste. I wanted more. No. I needed more. And I would get it. She’d gotten her taste of me, her taste of heaven, and she’d be a fool to not want more. I locked my office door, spying her white cotton panties on the floor by the chair she had occupied. She wouldn't be in a hurry to collect them, I’d keep hold of them for now. They were still wet. 

I knew if anybody caught me with these in my possession they would throw me from the church. But it was a risk I was willing to take. I knew the sins I was committing just by holding these. But God be damned. I brought the clothing to my nose, smelling the tainted garment. There was a soft tangy smell, but it had my cock throbbing for attention. Fuck, she was intoxicating. I sat back in my chair, rubbing my clothed cock to relieve the ache. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she had moaned for me, how easily her cunt had taken my fingers. I lifted my cassock, a large wet patch staining my boxers from where my cock had been leaking pre-cum. Taking them off, my cock sprang free now fully hard. 

Swallowing hard, I wrapped my free hand around the base of my cock, teasing myself with soft gentle rubs. It's probably how she would touch me, her fingers would barely be able to wrap around my cock. I’d have her use both her hands, stroking up and down my cock with innocent fascination. Fuck, I’d probably have to guide her through that too. Making her adjust her grip, increase her speed, twist the head of my cock. Or maybe she’d wrap those sweet soft lips of hers around me, take me as far as she could. My hips bucked into my fist at the thought. I picked up the pace, stroking faster, gripping tighter. 

I pictured her on her knees before me as if in prayer, her hands clasped together as she begged for my cock. Her green eyes would shine with tears as she gagged around it. Maybe I’d hold her there a while by her veil. Maybe she’d swallow my cum like she swallowed the holy sacrament. She’d thank me for it afterwards, desperate to please me. I wanted her cunt; I wanted to burry my face between her legs and have her baptise me with her nectar. I wanted to bathe in her sin. I’d die to taste her again. And I’d give anything to burry deep inside her, to feel her walls clench, squeeze and twitch against my cock like she had around my fingers only minutes ago. I wanted to hear her soft cries, whimpers and moans as I filled her. 

I wanted to share that pleasure with her. I wanted to make her feel like she could reach heaven every time I made her cum. Only I could make her feel that way, nobody else. Cora was mine to defile and ruin. My touch now tainted her flesh, and yet I’d barely gotten my hands on her. I was hungry for more, for all of her. I groaned, burying my nose in her panties again and breathing in her scent. My release was imminent. Biting down on my bottom lip, I aimed to be as quiet as possible. I pumped faster, desperate for absolution now. My cock twitched in my hand and I let out a guttural moan as thick ropes of cum coated my stomach and fist. I stroked myself through it, shuddering as I milked my cock. This time I felt no shame from my actions. It felt righteous. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later during evening prayer was when I saw her again. On her knees amongst the other nuns and priests whilst Father Hux led this evenings prayer. She didn’t look at me once, going out of her way to avoid me. I on the other hand couldn’t keep my eyes off her. Hux reached the next part of the ceremony, kneeling himself with all of us as we recited the lord's prayer in unison.  
“And lead us not into temptation,” as I spoke these words I stole another glance at her.  
Only this time she was looking back at me. And she knew I had caught her as her eyes widened a little before she looked back down quickly. It was too late; she had already led me down the path of temptation, and I had no plans on looking back. 

The evening prayers came to an end and most of the nuns and priests headed to their rooms, leaving Father Hux to tidy. I got to my feet and headed for the corridor, stopping when I saw Sister Cora lingering by the alter. I stuck to the shadows, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
“Father are you taking confession tomorrow evening?” She asked.  
“I am, Sister. Is there something you wish to confess?”  
She nodded, unable to meet his gaze. He took pity on her, offering her a kind smile.  
“Theres no need to be ashamed, we all have to confess once in a while,” Hux reassured her.  
Cora returned the smile, giving him those pretty doe eyes. My hands balled into fists, jealousy over coming me. I hated the way she was smiling at him, how quickly he had put her at ease. 

What I hated more was that she wanted to tell someone about what had happened earlier today. She probably thought if she confessed they would see her as the innocent party. No, she had come to me, practically begged me to touch her. She was just as guilty, if not more so. Parading around the church like a slut, begging for release. Since day one, she’d wanted it, she’d wanted me. She’d left her filthy panties in my office on purpose. And now she was probably eyeing up Father Hux as her next victim. She deserved to be punished for her sins not forgiven for them. But first I would need to stop them from meeting in the confessionals, I would need to stop her exposing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks if you like it.

Chapter 4

Cora Ardmore

The sun was high and there was a comforting cool breeze as The Bishop, and I walked through the abbeys gardens. Whilst Snoke was old, he still insisted on going for a daily walk with some company. I was happy to aid him and take it slow for him. It offered me a chance to speak with him privately, to tell him about Father Ren. Snoke had the power to cast him out of the church if he wished. Hopefully, he would believe me. We stopped under the shade of the apple tree’s, Snoke seemed a little out of breath.  
“I apologize for not catching up with you sooner Sister, I hope you have settled in here well,” Snoke spoke.  
“It's quite alright your excellency. This is already starting to feel like home.” 

“Good, Im glad to hear it. And did Father Ren offer you much help and guidance upon your arrival?”  
I knew I should tell him; it was practically on the tip of my tongue when we were interrupted by none other than Ren himself. He kneeled before Snoke and kissed his ring out of respect before rising again.  
“Father we were just talking about you,” Snoke smiled.  
I avoided Ren’s gaze, looking anywhere but at him. Guilt ate away at me. I’d had my chance to say something and now it was gone. But I would get another chance tonight in the confessional with Father Hux. And there would be no way Ren could interrupt a confessional. 

“Good afternoon, Sister,” Ren greeted me, smiling softly.  
I returned the pleasantry's only to avoid questioning from Snoke. It burned to be in Ren’s presence, reminded me of my sin, how weak I had been. Yet the more I thought about what we had done…how good his fingers had felt inside of me…heat spread across my cheeks and between my legs. So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Snoke and Ren were looking at me as if they’d just asked me a question.  
“Sister?” Snoke asked.  
I needed to make up an excuse and fast; I needed to remove myself from this situation quickly.  
“Sorry, your excellency. I’m not feeling well. Perhaps it's the heat. Please excuse me,” I muttered. 

“Of course, Sister. Father Ren will accompany me from here. Rest,” Snoke replied.  
I kneeled to kiss his ring, feeling Ren’s gaze on me the entire time. I could only imagine the sinful thoughts running through his head. Getting to my feet, I hurried off to my quarters, closing the door behind me and leaning against it for a few moments. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths, trying to think of anything but Ren's fingers. Like a woman possessed, I squeezed my breasts through my habit, gasping at the sensation. Ren’s hands were so big, he’d cover them easily. No, I would not be tempted. I forced my hands back down to my sides, my gaze falling to the cross on my wall. God would be ashamed of me for succumbing to these sinful desires. I just had to last till tonight where I would confess my sins and Ren’s. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen, and the abbey was silent and still. The candles flickered, casting shadows across the pews. I closed the door of the confessional behind me and waited. Father Hux should be next door, ready to release me from the burden of my sins. There was only silence. Perhaps he was running a little late. The door in front of me burst open and there blocking any chance of escape was Father Ren. I was a rabbit trapped in a fox's lair. Rising from my seat, I had to think quickly. I could either try to force my way out or I could scream. But Ren would overpower me easily. I opened my mouth to scream, but Ren was quicker. He forced himself on me, covering my mouth with his hand. My eyes filled with tears as he closed the door behind him, trapping me in here with him. 

“If I take my hand away, will you scream?” He asked, his tone hushed.  
I shook my head, accepting my fate. His body pressed up against mine, sandwiching me between him and the wall. Having him this close again was dizzying. Cautiously Ren takes his hand away only to replace it with his lips, kissing me hard and possessive, like he wants to claim me. Finally he pulls away, allowing me to breathe. Cupping my cheek, he wipes away my tears with his thumb.  
“W-where's Father Hux?” I asked.  
“I convinced him I would take over his duties for tonight. He doesn’t get to have you all to himself, not when you're mine.”  
He thought Hux, and I were together? No, he thought, we would have done something. Ren was so blinded by his lust for me he didn't want me near another man. 

“Father…there's nothing between Father Hux and I,” I stated.  
“Because you're mine.”  
His hands moved up to my shoulders and pushed me down on to the wooden bench. Ren towered over me, looking over me as if he were deciding what to do next. Unbuttoning his cassock at his waist, he reached inside and pulled out his large, fully hard cock. I averted my gaze to the floor, refusing to look at it. In the tight confines of the confessional it was closer than I would have liked. Father Ren grabbed a handful of my veil and hair, forcing me to look at it. With his free hand, he traced my lips with the head of his cock.  
“Prove it. Prove your mine,” he demanded. 

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. What choice did I have? Opening my mouth, he forced me down onto his cock. Ren shuddered at the feeling of my warm wet mouth around his cock. Tightening his grip on my habit, he pushed me further down, making me choke and gag around the head of his cock as it hit my throat. He groaned at the feeling, holding me there for a few moments before finally pulling me off and allowing me to breathe.  
“Such a beautiful mouth Sister, God clearly intended for it be used like this,” Ren spoke, his voice lower and breathier.  
I wanted to shake my head at him, but before I had the chance, he pushed his cock back into my mouth. I whimpered, the sound muffled. Ren gently rocked his hips against my face, fucking my mouth. 

“Perhaps I have found heaven in your mouth, Sister, or maybe I’ll find it between your legs.” He grunted.  
Another heat had settled between my legs. I was sickened by how my body was reacting to him using me. Ren’s thrusts became harder, now fucking my throat. The sound of me gagging was so obscene and far too loud. If someone walked past, they would surely hear it. Ren didn't seem to have the same fear as me, moaning and cursing with every movement of his hips. His hips suddenly stilled, and he gasped as a warm salty liquid coated my tongue. Pulling his cock from my mouth, he gripped my jaw, making me look up at him.  
“Swallow my cum, Sister, swallow it like you would the holy sacrament,” Ren ordered with a smirk.  
Swallowing the substance caused my body to shudder. The taste was not pleasant.  
“Show me it's all gone,” He directed.

I opened my mouth for him once more, for him to inspect. Satisfied that I’d swallowed his sin he released his grip on my jaw. Ren tucked himself away before getting on his knees before me.  
“Does it ache again, Sister? Between your legs?” He asked.  
“N-no, Father.” I lied.  
I knew I should have put up more of a fight, but instead I remained still. Ren lifted my skirt and pushed my legs open. He pressed his nose to my clothed heat, inhaling my scent. Ren hummed hungrily as if it were something good cooking in the kitchens. The ache was turning into a throb, desperate for his touch. He pulled my panties off, inspecting them with a soft smirk.  
“Your wet, Sister. You can pretend you didn’t want to suck my cock all you want but heres all the evidence I need that you liked it.”

Ren pulled me forward more before diving between my legs. His tongue ran up from my hole to my clit, moaning at my taste. I too moaned at the feeling of his tongue.  
“I knew you’d taste good. As sweet as honey,” He mused.  
“Please Father. M-more, please.” I pleaded.  
The ache was too much to bear anymore; I needed him regardless of right and wrong. Ren smiled before lapping at my juices once more. His tongue circled my clit, forcing a loud moan from me. I covered my mouth with my hand, afraid of being caught whilst my other hand fisted his hair, pressing him closer. I felt him smirk against me, groaning at my taste. The sounds he made were loud, hungry and desperate.  
“Father…oh…Father we could be caught,” I warned, my voice shaky. 

I didn't want him to stop, but I also didn't want to be caught. Sound carried easily in this confined space. Ren slipped two fingers into me, making me forget about my anxieties. Yes, this is what I needed. If he was worried about being caught he didn't show it, forcing louder moans from me as he curled his fingers. My thighs were shaking, my stomach muscles getting tighter as that feeling built again.  
“Please, Father,” I begged again.  
Ren continued, not showing any signs of slowing. A few more flicks of his tongue across my clit and I was cumming apart at the seams for him. Every single one of my nerve endings were singing with pleasure as he worked me through my orgasm. I gasped and whined his name, my hips bucking for more. 

Ren cleaned me up with his tongue before sucking his fingers clean once more with a satisfied groan. His lips were shiny with spit and my juices. He put my skirt back into place and pulled me to my feet.  
“I have found heaven between your legs, Sister,” he concluded.  
He kissed me, making me taste myself on his tongue. One of his arms locked around my waist, pulling me flush against him.  
“I want more. I want all of you. Please, Sister, let me have you,” Ren implored.  
“Not tonight, Father. We’ve already risked so much in here. Please let me go.”  
I hoped I didn't sound as afraid as I felt. I needed him to release me. My strength had failed me once more, and I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. 

For a moment I thought he wouldn't let me go, but his grip on me loosened gradually. Relief filled me, and he allowed me to leave the confessional first. I didn't run until I knew I would be out of sight. Perhaps a confessional had not been the best course of action. Perhaps the only way we could be relieved of our sins was through punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kylo Ren 

Sister Cora had made it clear she was avoiding me again over the next few days. Her resistance was admirable…if it were someone else she was resisting. My thoughts kept wandering back to the night in the confessional, the way she’d choked on my cock, how good she had tasted. I would have her soon, she couldn't resist me forever. A soft knock brought me out of my thoughts, I called them inside my office. Sister Cora sheepishly entered my room, avoiding my gaze. Was she finally going to cave in and let me have all of her? Was there another ache between her beautiful legs? I didn't understand why after avoiding me she was suddenly allowing herself to be alone with me. 

“Sister, is there something I can help you with?” I asked.  
“Yes, Father. After our last encounter, I’ve been doing a lot of praying.”  
“And did God give you the answers you seek?”  
“No, perhaps it's too late for me,” her voice wavered as she tried to hold back tears, “perhaps he has turned his back on me and now my soul is damned.”  
“Your soul isn’t damned, Sister. You are still pure.”  
“How can that be when you’ve touched me? When you’ve tainted me?” She snapped, her gaze turning accusatory.   
“Then my soul is damned too.”

“We should try praying together. Or there is something else we could do to please God, to absolve us from our sins.”  
It made sense why she was here now. I was the only person she could talk to about this, because she knew our secret would remain safe with me. She had no choice but to confess to me.   
“And what is that, Sister?” I asked.  
“It states that if you sin with your hand that you should cut it off. I…I want you to cut my hand off,” she sobbed.  
I rose from my chair, going over to her. Cautiously I held her, comforting her. It pained me to see her like this, so distraught over our acts. I cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears, noticing how she relaxed into my touch.

“I won't do that, Sister, those old texts are barbaric,” I declared.   
“We must do something Father, please there has to another way.”  
Cora sunk to her knees before me as if to beg. My cock twitched at the sight. I knelt with her, cupping both her cheeks so she would look at me. I knew I had to tread carefully, one wrong move, and she’d be going again, my hard work would have been for nothing.   
“You should not be ashamed Sister, its natural for our bodies to have the feelings and desires, otherwise we wouldn't have them. But if it makes you feel better, there is a way I can help,” I explained.

“Please, Father. I want to be free of this sin,” she pleaded.  
“It would be a form of flagellation. I don’t have a whip or a cane, but I could use my hands.”  
Cora searched my eyes for a moment, as if seeing if it were a trick. Not entirely.   
“Like how some of the nuns punish the children?” She asked.  
“Yes, Sister.”  
She thought about it for a few moments before nodding her consent. I helped her to her feet and led her over to my chair. I sat down and helped her across my lap. After lifting her skirt, I pulled off her panties, swallowing thickly. This time there was no resistance from her, no doubt or guilt. She wanted my hands on her as much as I wanted them on her. The room was silent and still before I finally brought my hand down across her ass; the sound echoing in the room. 

Cora gasped, her body tensing from the sting. A red mark had already begun to bloom across her pale flesh. She saw this as a relief from her sins. I saw this as a punishment for her being such a cock tease. I brought my hand down again, harder this time. Cora whimpered this time, squirming in my lap. My cock was fully hard now, I’m surprised she hadn't felt it pressing against her yet. Or maybe she did feel it and was keeping her mouth shut about it for once.   
On the fifth spank Cora let out a soft moan. She was starting to like it, and that would benefit me hugely.   
“Father, I don’t understand…it's meant to hurt,” her voice was shaky.   
“Maybe it's a sign. A sign that your body was meant to feel pleasure at my touch.”

If I could make her believe this, I could get her to do anything. She would be mine. Cora wriggled out of my lap until she was standing again, her skirt falling back into place and covering her modesty. Her eyes had filled with tears again.  
“But it goes against Gods teachings, the bible-” She weeps.   
“It does Sister. But when you're hungry, you listen to your body and give it what it wants? Yes?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“This is no different. Your body wants my touch and I will happily give it to you.”  
“I won't let you be led into anymore sin because of my own, Father.”  
I rose from my chair, standing before her once more. I would make her understand, even if it killed me.

I took her hands in mine, lacing my fingers with hers. She met my gaze, those pretty green eyes looking into the very depths of my soul.   
“Sister since I met you all I’ve wanted to do is worship you like you deserve. Either you are Eve sent to steal my heart or Lilith sent to collect my soul. Both are yours.” I confessed.   
Cora blinked, weighing her options. I didn't know what more I could do now. Either she accepted my love or she would perish from the guilt of her sin. For a moment she looked ready to give into her desires, to me. She pulled her hands from mine, stepping back out of my reach.   
“I’m sorry, Father,” she trembled.   
Cora left my office before I had a chance to say anything else to convince her. 

Another defeat, but perhaps not entirely. She hadn't run from me this time; she hadn't look afraid…just sad. I wanted to run after her, shake her until she was free of her guilt, until she saw sense. Cora could deny our connection all she wanted, but she had come to me first, she had trusted me with her desire. She allowed me to touch her, to keep touching her. Eventually something would break this cycle, eventually I would make her give in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, left kudos, comments and bookmarks <3

Chapter 6

Cora Ardmore 

Kylo Ren now completely consumed my thoughts at every waking moment, and even then he had invaded my dreams. He was inescapable. And there was no longer just an ache between my legs, there was an ache in my heart. I longed for him no matter how much I wanted to deny it. Perhaps I was not destined to resist it any longer, perhaps God wanted me to give in, for Kylo and I to be together. If it truly were a sin, then why was I still having these thoughts and feeling after all the praying I had done. It had been sinful for us to do things together out-of-wedlock yes, but we had yet to be punished for them. 

The apple trees were fruitful this time of year, meaning lots of apple pies, apple cakes, apple crumbles and apple sauces. A wicker basket sat on the floor next to me, already half full with shiny red and green fruit. A tall person shaped shadow cast across the grass as I placed another apple in the basket. I knew he would want to confront me eventually about last time; I didn't blame him. I owed him a proper answer, and finally I had one.  
“I feel your avoiding me, Sister,” Ren spoke.  
I turned to face him, abandoning my apple picking, “Father, I apologize for my absence, I’ve been very busy with the children recently.”  
That was somewhat true. Ren stepped closer, so he was also under the shade of the tree.

Ren bent and picked an apple from the basket. Forbidden fruit. For once I felt no guilt or shame around him. I felt content. Ren held the apple out to me, offering it to me like the snake had once offered Eve an apple.  
“May I tempt you, Sister?” He asked.  
Eve had given into temptation and suffered the consequences. But I was not Eve, and that was just an apple. I nodded, smiling softly as I took the apple from him. Ren seemed a little stunned that I had accepted his offering. I took a bite, keeping my gaze on him as the sweet juices flooded my taste buds. A little juice ran down my chin and Ren’s gaze followed it down. 

Before it dripped any further, he was on me, his tongue lapping it up before he kissed me hard. Dropping the apple, I wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss. He pinned me against the hard bark of the tree, eventually pulling away for air. He looked elated that I had finally given into temptation. I had finally given in to him. I returned the smile and kissed him again; it felt right. I felt nothing but relief at having finally accepting this.  
“Will you meet me later tonight? By the alter?” He asked.  
“Only if you help me carry these apples to the kitchen,” I smirked.  
“Anything for you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when the moon was high, and the abbey was silent, I crept from my room and downstairs where Kylo had asked us to meet. He was already there, waiting to receive me. This late at night everyone was in their beds, nobody would come down here.  
“Why here, Father?” I asked curiously, “I would have happily invited you to my quarters.”  
“I wanted us to bask in God’s light. For him to see that we had accepted his gifts.”  
Kylo pulled me close, cupping my cheek tenderly. Standing on my tiptoes and I kissed him softly. Kylo’s hands moved to my veil, seemingly unsure where to start. I smiled, taking his hands in mine.  
“Allow me, Father,” I spoke.  
I removed my veil, shaking out my long black hair before removing the rest of my habit. Kylo watched me eagerly, running his fingers through my hair and admiring my body. 

“You look so different…but no less beautiful,” he said.  
Kylo disrobed himself, and the ache returned between my legs at the sight of him. His cock was pressed against his stomach, fully hard and leaking. He closed the gap between us, our bodies pressed together. His warm skin felt heavenly against my own that I gasped into the kiss. Kylo’s large hands traced my sides before coming up to cup my breasts. I knew his hands would cover them completely, my nipples hardening as his touch. I reached between us, wrapping my hand around his cock and stroking it. Kylo groaned, pressing his forehead to mine whilst his bottom lip became trapped between his teeth. I wanted to trace his chest with my lips and tongue. I would another time, when we weren't so desperate for each other. 

Kylo picked me up and placed me down on the altar, kissing across my neck and shoulders. I fisted his hair as he continued his descent, taking a hardened nub between his teeth. His journey didn't stop there, soon he was kneeling before me, pulling me to the edge of the altar. I moaned as he lapped at my core, my back arching in pleasure. I couldn't take this sweet torture for long. I needed to finally feel him inside of me. I tightened my grip on his hair, gently pulling him from between my legs.  
“Kylo, please,” I breathed.  
This was the first time I had uttered his name. Kylo stood at his full height and rubbed his cock against my wetness. Both of us were already panting and eager for the other. 

Finally Kylo pushed into me slowly, letting me feel every inch of his cock. I clung to him, moaning and whining as he filled me and stretched me to fit around his cock. His forehead pressed to mine again, his breaths uneven and shaky as if he were desperately trying to keep it together.  
“Please, more Kylo,” I whined.  
At last he moved, rocking his hips against mine gently. The feeling was unlike anything I’d ever experienced, but it was oh so good. I had expected some pain to begin with due to his size, but there was none. There was only bliss. Soon he sped up, burring his face in the crook of my neck. 

The empty church filled with the sound of skin on skin and pleasured sighs and moans. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him closer and deeper. I reveled in the heat and softness of his flesh against mine, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. Kylo wrapped a possessive hand around my throat and pushed me down gently. I gripped his biceps, leaving small crescent indents in his skin as he continued to slam his hips against mine. This was so much better than I had imagined. Every drag of his cock against my inner walls had me moaning and gasping for more. Neither of us cared how loud we were. This was about exploring each other, becoming lost in each other. I wanted more; I craved all of him at once.

Perhaps I was succumbing to greed too. Kylo growled low in this throat as he started rubbing my clit in quick circles, determined to make me cum.  
“Cum for me Cora, I want to feel you come apart for me,” he urged, voice wavering with pleasure.  
In a matter of seconds, I reached my climax, moaning his name over and over like a prayer. My body jerked from the overwhelming pleasure, every one of my nerve endings singing. My vision even went white for a few moments that I thought I had truly died and gone to heaven. Kylo cursed, filling me with his seed only moments later. I forced myself to sit up, holding him close as we regained our strength.  
“I truly believe that God made us for each other,” Kylo breathed.  
“I think you're right.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, my fellow sisters and I knelt by the steps to the alter. All of us were ready to receive communion. And Father Ren had been the one chosen to give communion. I glanced at the alter, my thoughts wondering to the night before. I pressed my thighs together for some friction. Kylo reached me, looking down at me with a soft smirk. I opened my mouth, pressing my tongue out whilst I waited for the small beige disk. If only my mouth was open like this, ready to receive his cock. Maybe it would be later. Kylo placed the wafer on my tongue, his fingers lingering for a few moments. 

I closed my lips around his fingertips, sucking them briefly. I didn't break eye contact for a second, noticing how his pupils dilated at such a lewd act in the middle of mass. Nobody else noticed as they all had their heads bowed. I smiled innocently at him and I knew if we weren't mid mass he would have forced his cock down my throat. Instead, he returned the soft smile and moved onto the next nun beside me, silently promising to have me again later tonight.


End file.
